behind the burned bread
by SpookyStoriesGirl000
Summary: have you ever wondered wha the hunger games would be like through peeta's eyes. here you go! same character


I wake up on the floor. Why not? It's nomal now. I look at my brother, Ry. He is smiling and I know he pushed me off in the middle of the night and to him this is very funny. I quickly stand up and leave before he can say anything

"You fell off the bed, Peeta," He yells from our bedroom. I have to share a bedroom with that jerk. He hates me, I hate him, end of story. I go back to the room to see if Ry is there. He is. His green eyes are focused on me. I start to laugh at how out of place his usually messy brown hair is but think about the price. Maybe a bruised jaw, a black eye, or a scratch over my eye. I don't want to risk it.

"Wash the sheets, peeta, or mom will harm your perfect little face, or worse she'll cut your hair," he says trying to mimic my voice. Even if he is trying to get on my nerves he's right. Like he said, my name is Peeta Mellark. I grab the sheets and put on my apron to start the day. I put the sheets in the small bucket and to my surprise my brother offers to fill it. I let him fill it and I start to knead the dough for my first loaf of bread. Ry calls me in after the bucket's full and I dip my hand in and the water is scolding hot water as if he had just boiled it.

"Ouch," I yell loud enough to wake my mother and father. Oh, crap. Moms going to kill me. Ry falls on the floor laughing like a idiot. This isn't funny. I punch Ry in the jaw and he falls on the floor. I go to the small ice box where we keep all of our raw dough cold and grab a bottle of mustard that is a luxary that most people can't affod. I put some on my burned hand and then try to shove it in the fridge before mom comes in the room.

"Who yelled and woke me up?" she yelled with a pan in her hand.

"Peeta," says Ry getting off the foor, "Then he punched me."

Then she walks over to me, my hand still in the ice box. She raises her pan and then she sees my hand in the ice box.

"Move your hand," she says and I drop the mustard and do so. She sees the mustard on my hand.

"You woke me up, punched your brother, and wasted our mustard," she yells. I wince but she doesn't raise the pan. I look at her and she slams the door after yelling "I'm getting us free grain and oil by sighning my waste of a son up for tessare." I freak out but I don't know if you can on reaping day.

"Why did you punch him, why did you yell, and why do you have mustard on your hand," Dad says softly to me.

"I was washing our sheets in water Ry had just boiled, it burned me, I screamed, he laughed so I punched him. Then I used the mustard on my burn," I say to him.

He looks at Ry who has resumed laughter. I look at dad and mom walks through the door carrying grain and oil which confirms my suspision. Twenty-five times my name is in there now and my brother is only in there seven times the odds aren't in my favor.

"I hope you get picked," Mom yells right when a coustomer walks in. I go back to kneading my bread and mom leaves the room. I'm afraid I will cry. What if I get picked? Would mom care? I know this coustomer this is Gale, Katniss' boyfriend. He lies a squirrel on the counter and I give him a small loaf of fresh bread. He nods and leaves me with the squirrel which I hand to my dad. He hides it and says, "Tonights supper," with a grin. I smile. Well I guess I am going to the reaping.

"Going to the reaping, get a good seat," I say before leaving. Ry follows me I guess for torture. I see Katniss and her sister prim in front of me. Gale probably took her the bread and they came right here. They ask for my hand and take my blood and do the same with Ry. I feel like this is a death sentance for me. Maybe I won't be called. There are people with more names than me. I go and stand with the sixteen year olds and I see Haymitch sitting unconfortablely beside mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket. She begins her boring program and it seems like a minute and shes done she says her usually, "May the odds be ever in your favor," with a smile.

"As always ladies first," she says and walks over to grab a slip of paper and I hope I don't know the name.

"Primrose Everdeen," She says. I look up and relize that is Katniss' twelve year old sister.


End file.
